To the Victory
by Blodigealach
Summary: Although Yukimura was doomed to be unable to play tennis anymore, Sanada wasn't going to let him give up.


Series: Prince of Tennis  
Disclaimer: Konomi Takeshi  
Pairing: Gen. But you can make it Alpha if you want to.

**Warning:** OOC-ness, possible confusion of ideas, possibly grammatical mistakes, somewhat MentallyDisturbed!Yukimura

* * *

He pressed both of his palms to his ears, preventing any external sounds to be heard. He could hear his own muscles contracting and relaxing, and his blood rushing in his veins. He breathed, hard, unable to ease up the stinging pain in his chest. But among those sounds he still could hear it; people chattering and mumbling in front of his door, talking about the thing he didn't want to hear.

"…_his tennis is over…"_

"…_he can't play tennis anymore…"_

"…_poor boy…"_

"…_I heard he was a national-scale player…"_

"…_this is an incurable disease…"_

"…_tennis is impossible for him…"_

"…_it's a pity…"_

"…_he's still young, yet…"_

"…_there's nothing we can do to cure him…"_

"…_it's a miracle that he survived the surgery…"_

"…_there's no way he can play…"_

"…_tennis is impossible for him…"_

"…_it's over…"_

"…shut up…" He trembled on his bed, pressing his palms even harder to his ears. He squeezed his eyes, curling up his body like a baby. But those voices just didn't want to get away. They only got stronger, repeating and echoing in his head. He also could hear laughter. Mocking. Insulting. Reminding him that he's nothing without his tennis.

But then he heard something else. A knock. It was soft yet firm. He slowly pulled his hands down, realizing that the annoying voices had somehow stopped. He sat up straight on his bed, pile of pillows supporting his back. "Come in," he said softly, surprisingly calm despite the storm of emotions he felt before.

The door was opened with a soft _click_, revealing the tall and stern-looking teen from behind it. He was still in his school uniform, and his black cap still sat on his head as always. Shadow fell on his dark brown eyes, although it was still as sharp and intimidating as always. But behind his though appearance, there was certain warmth and affection, directed towards the only person in that room other than himself. He walked towards the captain, whose eyes were more fixed to what he had on his back.

"How do you feel?" asked Sanada. The bluenette forced a smile, knowing that he shouldn't make the vice captain worried more than he already had.

"I'm fine," he lied. It was an obvious lie, but Sanada wasn't going to complain about it. He believed his captain. If he said that he's fine, although he was just a hairbreadth away from death, he would believe it.

"Good to hear that. I'm here to give you report on our tennis—"

"DON'T!"

Yukimura pressed his palms to his ears again, pair of sapphires widening in fear and shock. Those voices came again. Voices that told him that he couldn't play tennis anymore. Voices that laughed at his inability. Voices that pitied his weakness.

"Yukimura—"

"NO!" The bluenette screamed harder. His body was shaking. He shook his head furiously, strands of midnight blue waving crazily. "NO. SHUT UP. I DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT ANYMORE. STOP TALKING ABOUT _'IT'_ IN FRONT OF ME. GO AWAY. _GO AWAY!_"

Sanada sighed. It wasn't the first time he experienced that. Usually he would quietly go away, but he had promised himself not to let it slip this time. He reached out his hand, wanting to pull the bluenette's hand away from his ears. But Yukimura's reaction was faster. He grabbed the vase from his nightstand, throwing it forcefully to the raven. The capped teen was also quick to dodge it, making the vase hit the wall far behind him instead. It shattered with loud sound, loud enough to give Sanada a clear image on how he would end if he didn't dodge it in time.

Still, it's not enough for Sanada to stop what he's planning to do. He quickly grabbed Yukimura's wrists when the bluenette was reaching out for the glass on his nightstand, pinning them to the wall behind. Yukimura shouted and sworn, struggling to be freed from Sanada's strong grasp. And when he didn't succeed, he started kicking the older man, and bit his arm until it bled. The raven winced, but it's still not enough for him to release the bluenette.

"Yukimura, listen. We're going to win the nationals. We're going to claim the title of the king for three years in a row. We're going to get it, and like it or not, you're coming with us," said Sanada calmly and firmly, ignoring the pain caused by the younger teen's kicking and biting.

"Even if I have to drag you all the way to the tennis court, or tying you to the coach's bench so you don't run away; so be it. We are going to win, and you are going to go to the podium and receiving the gold trophy as our captain. I—_we_ have vowed to it, and I'm not letting you to do otherwise," added Sanada, still as firm as before. Slowly, the bluenette stopped his struggling. He released Sanada's arm; lips slightly tainted in crimson from the blood. But Sanada's grip was still firm, fearing that something bad would happen if he were to drop his guard.

"…but tennis is impossible for me now…" he whispered softly, weakly. His voice was hoarse from the screaming.

"They said I won't be able to play tennis again. They said tennis is impossible for me. They said—"

"You are going to play tennis again," cut Sanada firmly. There was no slight hesitation in his voice. "Nothing can stop you from playing tennis. You love tennis more than anyone. You can't give up now. I won't let you give up now." Sanada's expression melted into a mild smirk, teasing the bluenette slightly. "And if you can cause _this_ much injuries on me, and on that poor vase over there, I'm sure you're more than ready to come back to the court."

Yukimura widened his eyes on Sanada's words. He looked as if Sanada had just slapped him hard across the face with his signature slap. But then the expression melted into something else. It was something close to serenity, with hints of relief in it. He started to sob, clear tears flowing from his eyes. Sanada released his grip, only to bring the younger teen into his arms. He let him poured all of his feelings that chained his heart. He let the boy clung to him like he's the only thing that kept him sane. He bore all of it, giving the comfort and relieves his captain needed.

When he finally nudged the vice-captain away, he was already the Child of God again. His eyes were swollen and there are obvious traces of tears on his tears, but he's no longer the person who feared that he wouldn't be able to play tennis anymore. He was, without a doubt, the strongest tennis player in the middle school tennis league.

"We are going to win the Nationals, Sanada," he said firmly, triumphant smile was reflected on his face.

"We are, Yukimura," replied Sanada.

They both stared at each other, silently swearing the same vow.

_We swear to the victory._


End file.
